


you will be the death of me.

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Comment Fic, Dont worry theres no rape, Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, I hope i don't ruin people's day, Just an ambigious unhappy ending if you interaperate that way, Love/Hate, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It left her at a crossroads. Did she hate Grant Ward or did he make her feel alive? At this point….she doesn’t even know anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you will be the death of me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captandor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/gifts).



> My lovely friend Pasted for a fic meme asked for: Skyeward - Clarity.

She hates him.

She hates him with every single fiber of her being. The mere thought of his name, “Grant Ward,” sends fire shooting through her body and makes the ground, with these new powers, rumble beneath her. The tremors she finds, are the most violent. If she could find a way to use her new powers to sink him back to hell where the bastard came from.

He would never find her again. Never use his love to terrorize her. Grant Ward would be nothing but a bad fucking memory. A regret she would eventually get over.

Yet beyond the hatred she feels for his actions and his betrayal there is a strange paradox. 

Sometimes when her powers are out of control, she closes her eyes. She thinks back to the beginning her time at SHIELD, before everything he went wrong. How she would swoon when he would smile, feel warmth in the pit of her stomach. And when he kissed her….god when he kissed her with such tenderness beneath the goddamn roughness, it made her want to fly.

It made the power outbursts stop. God. The man she wanted dead was the only thing keeping her from losing it. 

It left her at a crossroads. Did she hate Grant Ward or did he make her feel alive?

At this point….she doesn’t even know anymore.


End file.
